Death and Love
by Canis et Loupe
Summary: After a terrorist situation Heero and Duo head towards their mission area and get a little surprise when they think that they can finally relax. Relena and Levina share a similar but painful secert, will it come to haunt them? RxR!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I haven't written a Gundam Wing fanfic in a long time so I might be rusty. Any way I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

"Duo what do you think you are doing?" Heero asked as he entered the room he and Duo shared. Duo turned around to see Heero standing in the doorway.

"Uh hi, Heero. I was uh just dancing." 

"Without any pants on?" Heero asked as he threw Duo his pants.

"Heero you know I love my boxers."

"That's nice Duo," Heero said as he opened the closet and pulled out some clothes and his bag. He began stuffing his bag with clothes, guns, ammo, and of course his laptop, "Duo pack your bags we have a new mission."

"Huh?" Duo said as he followed Heero's first orders, "Where to?"

"OZ is said to have a new base in the United States."

"Yes!" Duo made a fist a punched up in the air, "I'm going home!"

"Anyway their base is said to be in Florida." Hearing this Duo grabbed his sunglasses and sunscreen.

"What part?" Duo asked as he undid his braid.

"Orlando." Heero said as he zipped up his bag and turned around to see Duo's butt length hair out of its usual braid.

"So do the others know about the mission?" Duo had managed to say with his brush in his mouth.

"WuFei is on his way there. Quatre and Trowa are already there," Heero said as he walked towards the bathroom walking out holding shampoos, deodorants, conditioners and hygenical products, "Duo this isn't a pleasure mission. We will have to take our Gundams."

"How will they get there with out raising any suspicions?"

"Howard, how else?"

*About a hour later they were finished packing*

"Duo hurry up or else we'll miss our plane!" Heero yelled as turned the ignition of the Mustang GT they were driving. Duo ran out of the house and locked the door behind him. Duo jumped in the car as Heero speed off. When they reached he airport they went straight to their terminal.

"Heero we don't have tickets."

"Yes we do Dr. J sent them yesterday."

"Oh that man creeps me out sometimes." Heero and Duo were on their way to the baggage check when the baggage checker (I have no idea what they're called) beeped. The security guards had found their guns.

"Do you have a permit for these?" Heero pulled out what looked like a badge. The security guard moved his head closer and read Preventers, "Oh I'm sorry sir. I didn't know you were with the Preventers. What about you?" Duo followed Heero's lead and reached into his pocket and pulled at a badge. Duo's badge read Preventers.

"Sorry sirs. Go on right through." When they were a good distance away Duo whispered to Heero.

"Where did you get these?"

"J sent them with the tickets and the mission report. He got the badges from Sally Po." Duo let out a sigh.

"You two never cease to amaze me."

Duo and Heero were right at their terminal when a gunshot was heard.

"Every body freeze!" A man yelled over the screaming crowd. Duo and Heero ran towards the man's voice. Heero could see a man holding a gun to a young woman's temple. Duo walked up to the man.

"Put the gun down. You don't need to do this. Just let her go." The man pointed his gun at Duo.

"You stay the fuck away!" Duo put his arms in the air as he saw Heero trying to sneak up behind the man.

"All right. I'll stay right here. Why are you doing this?" The man looked down at the young woman who was beginning to cry.

"Why should she get to live?" The man pointed the gun back at her temple; "she took everything I ever cared about away from me."

"Who did?" Duo asked stalling for time as Heero got closer.

"Angie. She took everything away from by going to that club."

"Was Angie your wife?"

"No she was my fiancée."

"Is that woman your holding Angie?"

"No. But she won't get to live!" The man put his hand on the trigger.

"Don't kill her. What happened to Angie?"

"Was killed by a drunk driver."

"Would Angie want you to take the life away from an innocent young girl?" Duo asked as he slowly lowered his hands. The man looked up at Duo

"How old are you 16, 17, 18? You don't what it's like losing the person you love the most."

"You're wrong. My parents were murdered in front of me. My best friend died in my arms. I know how you feel. You don't want to kill her do you?" The man looked back down at the girl.

"Your right, Angie was always so sweet and kind. She wouldn't want me to do this to her." The man looked back up at Duo.

"All right now just let the girl go and I can help you through this."

The man let go of the girl. She ran to Duo. Duo whispered something to her and she ran off into the crowd. Heero was now right behind the man. The man lifted the gun to his temple. 

"I'm going to join Angie." The man put his finger back on the trigger. Heero knocked the gun out of the man's hand, which sent the gun flying up in the air. Heero tackled the guy putting him in a deadlock. Right at that time the police came in. They surrounded the man as Heero stood up. When the man was cuffed. No one could leave the area. Police where every where getting witness reports, checking if anyone was hurt. Everything went back to normal about six hours later. Heero had found out that the woman who was the hostage was on their plane. Her name was Levina Winters.

On the plane.

"Can I sit here?" Duo heard someone ask. Duo looked up and saw Levina.

"Um yeah here let me move my stuff." Duo grabbed Heero's Laptop and some magazines and placed them in his bag. Levina sat down next Duo who was in the middle seat.

"Thank you for what you did today. I don't know how I can ever repay you." Duo pulled Levina's head towards him and kissed her forehead. He smiled at her and said.

"I've taken my reward."

Author's notes: So what did you guys think did it suck or what? Please REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME PLEASE! Thank You!

Ohimesama_Shinigami!


	2. Hello again Relena

Author's note: Hello everyone I'm back! Ok people what don't you understand about PLEASE REVIEW? Any way please peoples review! The only reason I am currently writing this chapter is because of a friend of mine. By the way this is my first songfic! By the way once again I am making my characters 18 instead of 15 as in most fics.

Disclaimer: To my great unfortunate I do not own Gundam Wing in any way what so ever. I also don't own Eyes on Me.

"Passengers please remain seated flight 479 from Tokyo, Japan to Orlando, Florida now arriving at terminal 13 at Orlando International Airport. Thank you and have a nice day." The flight attendant said over the intercom.

"Those people have no lives they say the same thing all over the world." Duo said that as he looked out at the window, "Hey Heero have you ever gone water skiing? How about you Levi? You haven't oh man it's awesome! It's just like skiing on snow only a boat is pulling you and you're wearing a life jacket and you aren't wearing all that heavy crap. Hey Hee-chan can we go skiing when we get to where ever we're going? "

"Duo for once in your life could you shut up? You've been talking non-stop since the plane left from Japan! I have been trying to finish a report for Dr. J but I've been typing the same fucking sentence over and over for the last hour because of your mouth!" Heero yelled causing the whole plane to look at him rather strangely.

Levina giggled trying to hold back her laughter caused by Heero's outburst. Just as the plane had touched down they began releasing passengers section by section. Heero and Duo were in section 1A so they got to leave first.

"Eh Heero where do we go from here?" Duo said just as Levina came up behind him.

"Duo?" Levina while tapping him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Levina! Where are you headed?"

"Towards Kissimmee. Look I just wanted to thank you and your brother for saving me back there in Japan. I wouldn't of made it here if it weren't for you two. I owe my life to you and your brother."

"You think Heero is my brother? Oh no Heero and I are only partners! Heero is way to quiet to be my brother don't you think? See Heero has Persian eyes and mine are purplish. By the way Levi you don't have to thank us its what we do for a living."

"Oh, sorry. What do you mean for a living?"

"No problem." Levina dug around in her pockets as if she were hoping to find something

" Here its my..." Levina was cut off as a herd of reporters came up to her Heero and Duo. About two hours later when they had managed to lose the reporters the three teens grabbed their baggages and headed for the cab and taxi area of the airport. 

"Well it was nice meetin' ya' Levi hope to see you soon!" Duo said as a limo pulled up in front of him and Heero. One of the windows rolled down to reveal Quatre, WuFei, and Trowa inside. Levina looked behind Duo. 

"Well call me if you can! Bye Duo! Bye Heero!" Levina yelled as she ran towards a parked taxi. Duo turned around to see Trowa, Quatre, WuFei and Heero with grins on their faces.

"Looks like Duo is in love." Quatre joked as he opened up the door for the braided pilot.

"Shut up Winner." Duo said as he threw his bag at Quatre's face.

"Iete! That hurt!" Trowa let out a heavy sigh as he massages his temples. 

"Oi! Baka! Get in the car!" Heero yelled as he tried to shove Duo into the car.

"Hey watch it! Iete! That was my head damnit!" Duo said as he fell onto the limo floor.

"Looks like you two haven't changed at all." Trowa said as he tried to hold back the laughter growing at the sight of two of his friends trying to kill each other, well at least that's the way it appeared to be. 

Duo stopped messing around with Heero after awhile and suddenly realized that WuFei was there.

"Hey Wu-man when did you get here?" The whole car sighed.

"Duo some times your stupidity amazes me," Trowa said as he massaged his temples once again, "I need an Aspirin."

For the first few minutes of the ride Heero began to think what would Relena say if she saw him. I mean that after all the last time Heero had seen Relena, he had told her to find someone else who would take care of her. He had left Relena crying, and that was over three years ago! Would she forgive him after so long?

_"She probably hates me for what I said to her. I don't blame her if she won't ever forgive me. I wonder how's she is doing. What the hell am I doing? I'm an assassin I shouldn't be worrying about what she thinks of me! Damn it Heero you're losing your composure! "_ Heero yelled mentally to himself.

The silence began to annoy Heero after two hours, which was rather unusual for him considering he was usually submerged in total silence when Duo wasn't around. To break the rather unusual yet annoying silence Heero told the other pilots about the incident at the Tokyo International Airport. The other two pilots broke out with questions immediately, while Trowa remained silent.

"Duo what were you thinking!" WuFei yelled as he grabbed Duo's shoulders and began shaking furiously. 

"Are you nuts!" Quatre yelled as he pried of WuFei and did some brain damage to Duo himself.

"I think he did the right thing." Trowa coolly stated as he watched the Arab pilot and the more vigorous Chinese pilot strangle the poor American pilot. Heero couldn't stand it anymore this way just to funny for him. This would be one of the few times when the other pilots would hear Heero laugh.

Duo looked at Heero right away. Quatre and WuFei both stunned mimicked Duos' actions. The limo stopped and the other pilots could hear someone walking towards the limo's door.

"What in the world are you guys doing back here!" A familiar voice said while they were opening the door. The door opened all the way to reveal the person Heero just happened to be thinking of

Heero's eyes widened in surprise and what seemed like joy. 

"Relena?" Heero said so softly that it was barely a whisper.

"Heero. Long time no see. How have you been lately?" Relena said to acknowledge him. Quatre could see the tension between the two.

_"Break any one else's heart?" _Relena thought to herself as she watched Heero step out of the limo.

"Come on guys let's show Heero and Duo their rooms and give them the status on our mission." Quatre chirped as he opened the trunk of the limo to get their bags out. After half an hour everyone was settled in, they all headed down to the sitting room. (A/N: A sitting room for those of you who don't know is like a living room only it's used less often.) To meet up with the others to be filled in on their part of the mission.

"Hello all." Relena said as she faced the fireplace. Every one found a seat, well everyone except for Heero. He decided to lean against the wall. Relena handed everyone a box. Well she threw Heero's box at his face.

_"Well that was a bit harsh. I guess I deserve it." _Heero thought to himself as he opened the box to find what looked like a rubric cube and a note that read:

Heero,

Meet me at the front of the house tonight at eight. 

Relena

Completely befuddled Heero put the note in his pant pocket. (A/N: Heero is actually wearing something other than his spandexes. Think Endless Waltz) Quatre stood up and cleared his throat.

"All right let's get down to business. As you all know there is said to be an OZ base located here," Quatre walked over to a bookshelf and pulled down a screen. Trowa then turned on a projector, which showed a map of central Florida; "from what we currently know the base is located here. In this suburban area. I believe it is called Union Park." Trowa stood up and spoke.

"The Doctors suggest we go under cover. So each of us will be attending UCF. University of Central Florida. Quatre and I are exchange students from Britain, WuFei is an exchange student from China and you two are exchange students from Japan. Got all of that?" They all nodded. Relena then stood up and said,

"Doctor J suggested I go along to make sure you five do your jobs. Which are: Duo you and Quatre will form our tactics to find the base, WuFei you and Trowa will make sure the Gundams get here safely with out raiding any suspicions. Heero you and I will get the information needed. Any questions?" 

"Uh yeah why are you working with us?" Duo said as he grabbed a doughnut from off the table.

"I have just finished my training. So doctor J decided this would be a good time to test my skills," Duo dropped his doughnut, "All right guys let's just relax and have some fun!" 

"Hey Lena? Why do we have rubric cubes?"

"Oh once you figure out the cube out you receive your mission."

"What?" the other five said in unison.

"Hey I don't get it either. I'm just obbeying my orders."

"Right."

About an hour later when they had cleared what they were to do such as, class schedules, rooming assignments and things like that they decided to just sit back and relax. So thanks to Duo they began to have a karaoke contest.

"All right Relena it's your turn." Duo said as he handed her the mike.

"Right." Relena said as she pressed some buttons on the karaoke machine. Everyone looked around the room as the music for Relena's song began to play.

Whenever I sang my songs 

On the stage, on my own

Whenever I say my words

Wishing they would be heard

I saw you smiling at me

Was it real or was it my fantasy?

You'd always be there in the corner 

of this tiny little bar

My last night here for you

Same old songs just once more?

My last night here with you?

Maybe yes maybe no

I kind of liked it your way

How you shyly placed your eyes on me

Did you ever know that I had mine on you?

Relena looked at Heero from the corner of her eye.

Darling, so there you are 

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If a frown a shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer

So let me come to you

Close as I want to be

Close enough for me 

To feel your heart beating fast

and stay there as I whisper

How I love your peaceful eyes on me 

Did you ever know 

That I had mine on you?

Relena could see that Heero's eyes were fixed on her. Every time she would look away she could tell he was still watching her.

Darling, so share with me

Your love if you have enough

Your tears if you're holding back

Or pain if that is what it is

How can I let you know

That I am more than the dress and the voice

Just reach me out then 

You will know that you're not dreaming

Heero couldn't help it was she singing about him? Was she singing about them?

Darling so there you are 

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If a frown is shown then I will know that

You are no dreamer

Relena bowed at the end of the song as Duo, Quatre and surprisingly Heero, WuFei and Trowa applauded for her. The grandfather clock across the house tolled. It was eight o'clock. Relena said her thank yous and left to the front of the house.

"You're late."

"Well sorry I didn't want to make it seem like we were up to something. So what did you want to see me for?"

"Heero, I know last time we saw each other I placed a heavy burden on your shoulders. I know I shouldn't of done that to you. Heero I tried looking for you every where. I just couldn't find you."

_"Heero this is your chance tell her how you feel. Tell her you are so madly in love with her!"_

"Heero are you okay?"

"Relena I have something to tell you..." Heero was cut off by an explosion from behind the house.

"Shit!" Relena said as she ran towards the house. 

_______________________________________________________________

Author's notes: Tell me people did it suck or what? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
